wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Risha
Risha is a Civilized Agri-World, the first habitable moon of Thelyn, a fourth planet in the Europa solar system, which is located at the edge of Garon Nebulae, Segmentum Tempestus. Risha is an agri-world, main producer of agricultural products and food for the Europan Federation, as well as the biggest exporter of both crude and processed Promethium. It was colonized under the initiative of the Europan Planetary Federation, after the secession from the Imperium of Man. History 792.M40 to 431.M41 Zoyra was colonized and terraformed as the second world within the Europan solar system and was it done on purpose, as the initial surveys showed great potential in turning this world into the agricultural superpower. The colonization was slow, yet carefully planned and new immigrants were given a piece of land they can cultivate. Later, processing plants were built as industrialization began to spread. 432.M41 to 448.M41 With the Great Barrier Ridge creating a border within two societal groups, a healthy competition was welcome, as both northern and southern parts of the continent competed on who grows more and produces better. This, however once resulted in an open civil war, that began with a practical joke, that wasn't considered funny by the other side, and revenge followed. Then revenge for revenge, and so on until first shots were fired. Crops were, cattle herds slaughtered in the fields, factories burned to the ground as anarchy and chaos (without the capital C) spread through the regions. The situation had to be suppressed by deploying thousands of soldiers, with the use of lethal force authorized, if necessary. It took over a decade for the combined output to return to its pre-war levels. 449.M41to 861.M41 The following decades were rather cautious, with people fearing another conflict, which luckily never come. There were some small disputes, but no widespread unrest, property damage, and killing. In the last decades of this period, the agricultural industry boomed as new species of both plants and vegetables were brought over from other worlds. 862.M41 to the Present day With the colonization of Skyllian VIII and the subsequent introduction of beastmen into the society, Risha went through population influx, as many of them wanted to live in peace as farmers. The beastmen proved themselves to be very able in growing crops, yet they had a habit of having a bit too many babies. The insane birthrate decreased significantly over the following decades, as they accustomed to the fact that now over 80% of all newborns reach adulthood, compared to a mere 14% back in the jungles of their homeworld. The events of the Red Revolution had a significant impact on the general population as well, mostly in regions controlled by the revolutionaries, where widespread famines occurred, mostly due to the enforcement of new ideologies upon the population. Landscape & Nature *The distinctive geographical feature is the single supercontinent that spans over 15% of the surface and is divided into two, roughly equal-sized parts by a massive mountain ridge, cutting it from the west to the east. There are also thousands of islands around the surface, but all are relatively small, with only a handful having more than 100Km across, from coast to coast. *The inland area is mostly flat or hilly, with occasional steep hills or small mountains. With the islands and continents created mostly by volcanic activity that occurred and ceased millions of years ago, the soil is very fertile. This results in a very lush nature and ideal conditions for farming. Forests are also present, but only moderately and they are not very dense. *The mountain ridge that cuts the continent in half, likely created by tectonic plate movement, reaches several thousand meters into the sky and strong wind currents make it difficult to cross by air. The same wind currents are also responsible for the deserts that are on both sides of the ridge, reaching a few dozen kilometers into the inland area. *The vast oceans cover a little over 81% of the entire surface of the world, with 4% being the islands scattered across. The ocean hides a horrifying creature, known as Asmora. A semi-sentient, algae-based 'living slime' that is able to possess another species by getting inside the body through any body orifice, and connect to the nerve system and basically take control of their victim. The victim looks bloated and has tendencies to hoard and consume way larger amounts of food that is considered normal. They mostly attack other sea creatures, but incidents with terrestrial animals and even humans are documented. Population, Society & Culture *Most of the population lives in the countryside, in villages or small towns and tend to their farms, be it a crops farm, livestock farm, orchards or greenhouses. Farms are run 'clean', without extensive usage of synthetic fertilizers, herbicides or pesticides. The food output is not as high as it could be yet more than sufficient. Also, the soil does not degrade as fast and the food is of better quality. *Cities and mostly those on the coast are of industrial nature, with many of them having dozens of food-processing and canning facilities or promethium refineries being the most frequent type of industry, with factories for heavy farming machinery being the second most common. *The culture and habits revolve around agriculture as well, with farmers' markets being quite common, with symbolic fertility rites, feasts, country fairs with competitions or livestock exhibitions happening frequently as well. *Risha holds a significant population of Beastmen, who immigrated from Skyllian VIII to pursue a peaceful life as farmers. Their farms usually grow crops, fruits and vegetables, as they tend to stay away from any advanced technology and some supply the dairy industry. The milk female beastmen produce is very appetizing and nutritious even for humans. Notable locations *'Alora' - the capital city of Risha, located in the Western Hinterlands region. It is a home for roughly four million people and hosts the majority of the governmental buildings. The city itself is built on a mesa, with a small starport and airfield built over the cliff. *'Berver Starport' - the main starport located near the Great Barrier Ridge. It is a very busy place, as dozens of trains, boats, and trucks arrive everyday, loading, and unloading hundreds of tons of cargo, that has to be shipped further inland, or off-world. *'Great Barrier Ridge' - the massive mountain ridge that divides the continent in half. It is very hard to cross. There are strong wind currents above, making air travel difficult, as the planes have to travel around the ridge. Several roads were built over the ridge, but they are generally narrow and zig-zagging between the steep mountains. Several tunnels have been built, leading straight across and under the ridge, but despite that, it still takes about two hours to get across. *'Crude promethium drilling rigs' - scattered across the vast oceans, they extract the crude Promethium from the deposits under the sea-bed. *'Hinterlands' - the inland region with the most fertile soil *'Bioresearch facility Λ-6' - a research station led by Magos Biologis. They usually deal with research and experimentation in order to make the crops more resilient and productive. Notable people *'Magos Zareen Attar' - Magos Biologis currently leading the Λ-6 research facility. *'Aurora Gothe' - Four-time winner of the national farmer's fair competition in multiple categories. Also, holder of a world record for the largest Tugarine grown. *'Leila Andreassen' - The first woman who managed to walk alone across the Barrier Ridge solely on foot and survive. *'Atem MacFarland' - A well-known musician, liked mostly by farmers and ranchers. His music revolves mostly around farming and farm life. *'Tuari Blackhoof' - Owner of the largest, beastmen-owned farm. Most of his employees are his family members. Armed Forces Zoyra is home to over 110 regiments of all sizes and types, yet some stand above the rest due to their qualities, equipment or training utilized the best on this particular world. *'Beastmen Auxiliary Forces' - Territorial army regiments stationed in areas with a strong presence of their kin. *'Rishan Anti-orbital artillery regiments' - There men and women control the largest ground-based cannons ever built by the federation. This includes both fixed defensive installations and massive, self-propelled artillery pieces. Quick Navigation Category:Agri-Worlds Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Europan Planetary Federation Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Capt.Hawkins